Everything According To Vlad
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: Set two years after season five and everything has changed for the young Draculas. From relationship troubles, pasts being awaken to alliances being formed, can Vlad re-start his peace plan in actual peace?
1. Happy Birthday

**Hi! I'm back on the fandom after being inspired again. I promise to finish my cross-over soon but I've been putting it off for a good reason. I've had writer's block. I am visualising in my head what I want to happen but they're being scrapped every time. I will finish it though. Just a heads up, a couple of new characters are in this story and Erin is here as well ;) I have different names for the characters on Wattpad.**

* * *

The school corridor was dark and silent. The occasional whisper drifted through.

A bell rang.

"Oh my gosh!" "Did you watch that new show I told you about?" "Hey, after school, wanna play some footie?"

Students of Garside Grange filled the corridors with life, chatter and breathing...

Ingrid Dracula stood at the grand staircase, frowning at the breather children. She didn't know what on Earth possessed her to start the school up again but she needed money. The money her father sent _just was not enough_.

"Hey, babe." Piers McDonegan grinned, appearing beside her. Ingrid hissed at him, her fangs not visible.

"I told you not to call me that in front of the breathers." she said, squinting her eyes at a thirteen year old breather who waved 'hello' to her.

"Come on, Headmistress," Piers winked at her. "Oh by the way, here's your mail." he said, handing her a brown envelope with her name and address scrawled on in boyish writing. Ingrid resisted a smile as she slowly walked to her office.

A young girl and boy, by the ages of 16 and 17 entered the entrance and looked around inquisitively. The girl had dark skin, beautiful cascading black hair and the brownest of irises. The boy had a cute button nose, short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. To say he was handsome would be an understatement.

"Excuse me, do you know where the headmistress's office is?" The girl asked a nearby passing pupil.

The pupil in a red and black tie smirked. "Sure... Just go down that corridor, turn left then turn right." she replied.

'_Liar_' The girl thought, smirking to herself. "Thanks." she simply said. She turned to the boy. "We'll have to sniff her out."

"Whatever rocks your boat, darling." The boy smiled, offering his arm as she linked hers through it.

As the young couple went off, a young man by the age of 22 entered the school doors. He held an ancient briefcase in his hand and wore black rimmed glasses. He had brown short hair and again, the bluest eyes. He looked worried. And pale.

Piers came downstairs and grinned at the man. "You must be our new teacher! Mr. Lewis, I presume?" he said in his thick Scottish accent.

Mr. Lewis nodded. "Yes." he simply replied.

"OK, follow me then." Piers said as the men walked off into the direction of Ingrid's office. "I'm Piers McDonegan, the IT teacher at this hellhole." he joked.

"Tommy Lewis. I teach English." Tommy said.

"You're not the only new person here." Piers grinned. "We have two new students. They come from England. Their families just moved here."

"Cool." Tommy nodded. Piers led him right to Ingrid's door where the two new students stood patiently.

"Ah, you two." Piers smiled, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Ingrid called as Piers already had the door open. "Ah, our three newbies." she smiled, her red lips bold. "Piers close the door."

Piers shut the door dramatically as Ingrid eyed the two teens up and down. When she opened her mouth in a smile, her fangs were bared. Tommy, surprisingly wasn't fazed either.

"Welcome." Ingrid said.

"Greetings from both the Damicon and Irvana Clans, Miss Dracula." Zara said.

"Greetings from the Lewston Clan." Tommy said.

"Well, you guys have been sent here on a mission." Ingrid said nonchalantly. The three nodded. "And I know who sent you." she finished smirking.

* * *

**Hoped you like that. A feel of the new characters!**


	2. Mr Count?

**Back with another chapter...**

* * *

Ingrid stood in front of the podium on the stage in the newly decorated assembly hall. "Welcome back students to the new and improved Garside Grange High School. We have some new students so make them feel welcome. We also have three new teachers." Everyone looked around confused. They thought that they only had one. "Mr. Lewis joins our English Department."

Tommy stood up and waved as everyone gave him a welcome clap. "He's fit." Someone whispered to their friends, making Ingrid roll her eyes.

"OK, that's enough." Ingrid ceased the clapping. "And our other two new teachers; one who is not really new to this school but attended here along with me as a student, Mr.-"

"Count." Vladimir Dracula finished, walking slowly down the aisle with his girlfriend to his smirking sister.

"Mr. Count? Any relation to Ms. Count?" A girl whispered, eyeing their new 'fit' teacher up and down.

Vlad finally stopped before his sister and climbed the short steps to the stage before taking his seat beside Tommy as Talitha sat beside him. "Sorry we're late. Had traffic troubles." Vlad said, as Ingrid just raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"Before you lot go off and gossip about this... Yes, Mr. Count and I are related. We are brother and sister." Ingrid announced. Tommy looked to his side and saw Vlad's eyes twinkling back at his. He gave a slight nod at the slightly older vampire and turned his attention back to his sister.

_'So, this is our mighty king, huh?' _Tommy thought to himself, quite impressed at the younger's boldness.

"And our other teacher, Miss LaVouche." Ingrid said quickly, rolling her eyes slightly. "Now, Mr. Count joins us as a History teacher. He is appointed as the new head of the History Department. Miss LaVouche is our new Geography teacher." Ingrid continued. "And Mr. McDonegan is the new ICT Head of Department. Class 7W have the pleasure of Mr. Lewis as their form tutor. Class 9D have Mr. Count and class 8H have Miss LaVouche. That is all, have a nice day." Nobody noticed her slight grimace as the students and teachers filed out of the hall, leaving her and her brother alone.

"Did you miss me?" Vlad smirked.

"I got your present." she replied instead.

"Happy Birthday." Vlad shrugged. "Did you like it? I found it when Tal and I were travelling the Alps."

"A spa resort just for our kind? Wonderful, little brother." Ingrid smiled. She sighed. She actually wanted to spend time with her brother but he needed to work.

"I should get going." Vlad said, reading her mind.

Ingrid nodded and left. Vlad sighed and took his phone out of his pocket, reading the messages.

"Vladimir." A firm voice called out. Vlad looked up and grinned when he saw Zara Damicon and Hugo Irvana standing in front of him.

"Zara, Hugo." he chuckled, giving them each a hug. "Do you like it here?" he asked, gesturing around.

The teenagers shrugged, making Vlad smile. "It's OK..." Hugo said, nodding.

"I promised to teach you guys so..." Vlad trailed off.

"Seriously, we are not the picky kind, Grand High-" Zara stopped herself and smirked at Vlad.

"Seriously?" Vlad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry." Zara grinned.

"Get to class you two." Ingrid said, passing the hall.

"Yes, Miss." Hugo and Zara smirked before leaving Vlad to his thoughts.

"Your class awaits." Ingrid said as she walked by again. Vlad chuckled, sticking his hands in his pockets.

...

"The Civil War in Russia caused many problems; such as...?" Vlad started, waiting for students to put their hands up. He was teaching the Year 11s.

Zara sighed and decided to help him out. "Famine, four million deaths. You get the gist." she said, checking her blue nails.

"Thank you. And if you'll go to the Medical Room and ask for nail polish remover." Vlad smiled as Zara glared at him, getting up.

"Yes, Mr. Count." she gritted out as she glared at Hugo to stop him from snickering.

"Right, as Zara said; famine, four million deaths etcetera. This war caused so many problems for Russia that the peasants didn't know which side they were on. The Whites or the Reds? Why did they support the Reds, Hugo?" Vlad pointed at the 17 year old who shrugged and sat back casually.

"Because they promised bread and land to them. 'Peace, Bread, Land!' was what Lenin promised them." Hugo said.

"Good. You are correct. Have you and Zara done History in your other school?" Vlad asked out of interest, collecting some sheets to give out.

"Yeah. Back in year 10. Can't believe we are covering it again this year though." Hugo scoffed a little, watching his girlfriend re-enter the room but sans nail polish.

"Then you two should be experts." Vlad said, handing out the sheets.

...

"Guys! Please, be quiet!" In another room, a young teacher struggled to keep his class in line. "Year 8 please behave!" Tommy Lewis begged.

The children continued to chat as they threw paper balls around the classroom.

"Silence!" A stern voice boomed out as everyone immediately sat in order, shocked. At the door, Ingrid Dracula or Count stood unimpressed. "Mr. Lewis is here to teach you English which is very much needed in your futures and you cannot even sit still and listen!" she roared. "Now, I will stay and watch and you guys better behave or it is detention for all of you and for a month! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ms Count." The students chorused.

"Good. Now continue with your lesson, Mr. Lewis." Ingrid smiled supportively.

"Uh, well. Shakespeare. We are focusing on Twelfth Night. Very, very interesting play this... Twelfth Night..." Tommy said, watching the focusing students carefully. He could feel his fangs forcing their way out of his gums and he looked to Ingrid for help. Turning his back to the students, he wrote the play's title on the board. "Excuse me, I need to go to the lavatory."

Ingrid immediately knew what was up.

"Are you OK, sir?" A student asked, concerned. Tommy nodded as Ingrid patted his back lightly and he left the room, rushing to her office to look for his supply of soy blood.

...

"OK, guys let us relax and release our inner tigers before we start our geographical lesson." Talitha said, breathing in and out deeply.

"I swear she is a hippie."

"Mr. Count and her are a item. But he's so normal and she's so... weird!"

"Is she for real?"

"Inner tigers?"

"Students, please be quiet and relax because we will be learning about World Population and how our world right now is at 7 billion human beings." Talitha said, smiling. "A little fact about myself. I've travelled the whole wide world with my boyfriend and some places had no more than 300 people living there."

"Mr. Count is definitely her boyfriend. They came in together."

"300 people?! What the heck?"

"Have you been to Hawaii?"

"Yes, at night, it's beautiful." Talitha replied to the boy.

"I still think she's a nutter."

* * *

**Peace out ;)**


	3. Shadows In The Closet

**Back with another update! Thanks for supporting this story guys! x And Wolfblood make an appearance in this chapter for help :)**

* * *

"I still don't know why we have to show around that school!" Zara mumbled, fixing her blazer as she, Vlad and Hugo stood at the entrance.

It was a dreary day and they had learned that eleven students from this small village school were touring their science department.

"It's for publicity. You know Ingrid." Vlad mumbled, putting on a smile as the school pulled up.

The eleven students jumped out and two teachers shook hands with Vlad.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Count, Deputy Head and History teacher of Garside. And these are Zara and Hugo, your tour directors." Vlad said.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Jeffries and accompanying us is Ms. Fletch." The older man said.

"Okay, if you would like to follow us." Vlad smiled, gesturing inside.

"Woah, this school is well creepy..." Kara said.

"I know right?" Jimi smirked, pushing past the Three Ks.

Jimi went up to Zara and put an arm around her shoulders. "How old might you be, gorgeous?"

"16 and I have a boyfriend." Zara smiled, pushing his arm off.

"Oh yeah? Who's he?"

"Me." Hugo said, planting a kiss upon her lips.

"You got told!" Liam and Sam nudged an embarrassed Jimi.

"Come along, students." Mr. Jeffries mumbled, rolling his eyes.

The group stopped when they heard high heels click-clacking along the corridor floors.

"Ah, you've arrived." Red lips curled into a smile as blue eyes scanned the group, thirsty for pleasure.

"This is our Headmistress, Ms. Count." Zara introduced.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Ingrid said, shaking the teachers' hands. "Our resources and facilities are to your disposal."

"Oh, well thank you Ms. Count." Mr. Jeffries said, blushing.

"Of course. Mr. Count? A quick word?"

"Sure, sis. Hugo, Zara you lead the group to the science block." Vlad said.

"Yes, sir." Hugo smiled. "Right this way, ladies and gentlemen." He bowed before leading the flattered group away.

"We have a situation, Vlad." Ingrid hissed, dragging her brother to the basement.

"What?" Vlad asked, willingly being led to what could be the centre of the issue.

"The Shadow Warriors are back and this time, they've learnt a new party trick." Ingrid revealed as she locked the door behind her.

"What about Zara, Hugo and Tommy? They could be in danger!" Vlad said, trying to open the door.

"We have other issues as well... There are Wolfbloods in this school."

"I know, I smelt them as well." Vlad sighed. "Three of them. Kids."

"Great, we have Shadow Warriors and Wolves on our plate. Just when things were _easy_."

"Easy? When have we ever had anything easy, sis? If you would excuse me, I need to make new UV lights."

"I'll send a mental message to our loyalties." Ingrid said, unlocking the door.

...

When the two were alone in the corner, watching the other school socialise, did Zara and Hugo finally voice their concerns.

"Wolfbloods." Zara muttered, eyeing a fiery red head.

"And Shadow Warriors." Hugo gulped, pointing to a disappearing shadow on the wall. "Do you have your emergency UV light?"

"No... Mr. Cole took it off of me in RS when I was bored." Zara groaned.

"Seriously? You know Vlad's going to have to complain and grovel to him now?" Hugo joked.

"Whatever." Zara said as the Wolfbloods and two humans came up to them.

"Can we help you?" Hugo asked.

The blonde boy's eyes turned yellow as he shrugged. "We know what you two and your teacher are."

"Well, we know what you are as well." Hugo smirked.

"Are you going to scream and run?" Zara taunted.

"No. Are you?" Maddy asked back.

"Nah, we don't scream and run. We kill." Hugo shrugged.

There was a slight pause before the couple laughed. "We're just kidding! We're vegetarians." Zara replied.

"Oh. Cool." Jana smiled.

"Your school is pretty awesome." Shannon grinned.

"Yeah, our headmistress is pretty loaded. Our teacher Mr. Count is her little brother and they both went to this school because their dad owned it."

"Family heritage." Tom said, impressed.

Vlad walked in and caught the room's attention. "Sorry about that. We have another school coming next week so we needed to talk things over. How's everything going?"

"Okay." Ms. Fletch smiled flirtatiously.

"Isn't she, like, thirty?" Zara asked her new companions.

"Twenty-five." Rhydian corrected.

"He's 21? 22?" Hugo guessed.

"Somewhere in-between." Zara shrugged.

Suddenly the lights started to flicker as the lightening outside grew each time.

"Uh... Sir?" Katrina asked, frightened.

"Don't worry guys! We'll get the backup generator running." Vlad assured. "Hugo, go tell the caretaker."

"Yes, sir." Hugo nodded before leaving his girlfriend's side.

Vlad's and Zara's eyes met as they immediately knew what the other was thinking.

"Since we haven't got enough power or stability to perform the experiments, would you all please make your ways to the hall so we can partake in a makeshift talent show?" Vlad asked, clicking his fingers at his 'brilliant one-second idea'.

"They can see my dancing! Maybe without Maddy ruining it this time." Kay smirked, leading the way as Vlad and Zara shuffled the group out.

They showed the group to the hall and closed the doors as Tommy and Talitha addressed the whole school and their visitors.

"Shadow Warriors." Zara whispered.

"I have some UV lights from before but..."

"It's not enough. What do we do?" Zara asked.

The duo turned to the Wolfbloods who were staring intently at them.

Vlad gestured for them to come over in the dark; only two spotlights illuminating the hall.

"We need your help." Vlad whispered to them.

"What's the problem?" Rhydian asked.

"Shadow Warriors." They all jumped, except the vampires, as Ingrid appeared next to Vlad. "They're tricky and this darkness is their domain. We need candles and UVs."

"I've got them." Hugo said, again scaring the wolves at his sudden presence.

"Let's go upstairs then." Vlad said.

...

"Behind you!" Hugo yelled to Zara as a Warrior threw her into the wall before she could react. She slumped against the floor and pushed herself up onto her knees, swaying.

"Zara!" Vlad said, blasting his light at the Warrior who was about to give his killing strike.

Meanwhile, the Wolfbloods were blasting their UV lights from the centre of the candle circle.

"Get in!" Vlad ordered the vampires as Ingrid jumped over the candle, blowing it out.

"Fangs!" she hissed, trying to relight it with her fingers.

"They're draining our powers." Hugo realised, gripping Zara behind him, protectively.

Rhydian looked at his two friends. "Do you think they drain our powers?"

"No. But you're nothing against them. They only harm and be attacked by vampires. Unless you have UV lights." Zara replied.

"Even then, vampires are no match to Shadow Warriors." Vlad mumbled, looking away.

"You're supposed to be the Grand High Vampire. No Shadow Warrior is a match to you!" Ingrid hissed.

The Wolfbloods' eyes widened. "Vampire King?" Maddy breathed out.

"Alliances is everything." Vlad said, blasting another Warrior.

"That's it!" Zara yelled, stepping out of the circle and blasting a Warrior.

"Zara! Are you out of your mind?!" Hugo yelled, trying to go after her only to be stopped by Vlad.

"She knows what she's doing." he said, intrigued.

Zara was backed into a corner as the Shadow Warrior reached out to her. His eyes were pleading as Zara became engrossed in them. Blue eyes.

"Blue eyes." she whispered, bringing her light blaster up. "Bye-bye, blue eyes."

With that said, she blasted the last Warrior right into his chest.

Black dust swarmed around Zara as she yelped. The dust finally settled on the floor and revealed a mop of long blonde hair.

"Erin." Vlad whispered.

* * *

**Erin's back! Thanks for your patience! x**


	4. Sabotaging Enemies

**Back with another chapter. Thanks for the support guys!**

* * *

"This is the infamous Erin Noble?" Zara asked as the blonde stood up and brushed the dirt off her sparkling silver dress.

"You've told them about me." Erin stated, wiping some blood off her head.

"How are you here?" Vlad whispered, exiting the circle to stand in front of her.

"The Shadow Warriors raided our base in Paris. Malik got out, saving his own fangs but I got trapped. The Warrior reached into my soul, somehow turning me into a bat and swallowed me whole. I managed to overtake the Warrior's body and controlled it ever since."

"Five years... I thought you were actually dead for five years. Not that I actually care..." Vlad replied.

"I thought you hated me. When I left you, I wanted so badly to forget about Malik and run straight into your arms but you betrayed me, Vlad. I wanted you to pay so bad for what you did to me."

"Out of curiosity, what did you actually do to her?" Rhydian asked.

"Who are your new friends?" Erin cut in, gesturing around the room.

"Oh, meet Zara, Hugo and Rhydian, Maddy and Jana." Vlad mumbled.

"Hi." Erin replied shortly. "And to answer your question, Vlad bit me and turned me into this."

"Oh cheer up, Erin. At least you were his first and last bite." Ingrid smirked, crossing her arms.

"What a honour!" Erin said sarcastically. "So, Vlad, how have you been doing?"

"Alright. I found out that Malik is in fact our cousin, I'm half-breather, I have a mum and a little sister and I'm in love with a beautiful girl, named Talitha. You?"

"I can't beat that." Erin smiled gently. "I'm happy for you. You moved on."

"Well, he couldn't date his murderer, could he?" Zara said.

"He'd rather marry them." Erin retorted.

Zara and Hugo's eyes widened.

"I was in an arranged marriage to a psycho princess whilst I was with Erin."

"Can't beat that." Ingrid mumbled, chuckling to herself.

Vlad turned to her, eyebrow raised. "Uh, you were getting married to a psycho half-fang who you turned because you were in love with him." he retorted/

"Ooh, Ingrid's guilty secret's out." Zara smirked.

"Shut up." The vampiress hissed.

"Uh, what about us?" Jana asked. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I think your school will be visiting ours from now on as you guys were a big help. As much as I hate to say it... thanks." Ingrid said.

"Have you guys got something against wolves or something?" Rhydian asked.

"No... It's not that exactly. We aren't too fond of our step-father. Our little half-brother is half-wolf. Well, he's my half-brother I guess..." Ingrid sighed, checking her blood red nails.

Just then, Talitha entered, here face contorted into irritation. "I have just had to deal with 800 annoying children whilst Tommy went walkabout."

She stopped and faced the blonde.

"Who is she and where did she come from?"

Erin smirked and stepped towards the brunette, her hand out. "Erin Noble, Vlad's ex-girlfriend. I'm guessing that you are the current girlfriend?"

"Why are you here?" Talitha hissed, baring her fangs.

Erin's eyes widened as she started chuckling. "Put those away! I'm not here for Vlad. Well, I am. But not for those reasons. I'm not here to compete for his cold undead heart."

"Then why exactly are you here then?" Hugo asked.

"I just wanted forgiveness and to warn you."

"Warn us from what?" Vlad asked.

"No, not all of you. Just Vlad. There's kinda a death penalty on your head..." Erin grimaced.

"What do you mean?" Vlad growled slightly.

"I mean, you are blamed for the murders of fourteen slayers and eight vampires. All of which, I had no part in."

"So that means-"

"That the peace treaty is failing and someone is out there, sabotaging my success and putting the blame on me." Vlad finished for his sister.

"I think I better call dad. See what he has to say about this." Ingrid mumbled, leaving the room.

Zara and Hugo sighed. "We best go down there and join the rest of the school. Piers can't handle it all on his own." Hugo mumbled, grabbing the arms of two Wolfbloods whilst his girlfriend grabbed the remaining before they both shot off downstairs.

"I'm sorry, Vlad. I best be going." Erin muttered before leaving herself.

Vlad sighed as he ran his hands through his hair as his girlfriend, rubbed his forearm.

"We're going to solve this. I promise." she whispered, kissing his lips.

Now, Vlad wasn't so sure that his heart belonged to the brunette. Maybe the blonde had kept it all this time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Psycho Appearances

**Sorry for the long delay! School and life, no need to say no more. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Ingrid placed the blood red lipstick on her lips and stopped, glaring at the door before a knock sounded.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Urm, Ms Count, there's a concerned parent outside waiting for you in reception."

Ingrid rolled her eyes and stood up, placing the red lipstick on her lips before opening the door. "Concerned, why?" she asked her receptionist.

"She believes her daughter experienced some unnatural experience here at Garside." The young receptionist replied. "She says that her daughter saw another student, with fangs."

"Which student?" Ingrid narrowed her eyes.

The receptionist resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she cocked her hip to the side. "Hugo Irvana."

"I thought I had confiscated those fake fangs of his. He says it's for the pantomime but for goodness sake, really?" Ingrid chuckled lightly, following the receptionist. "I'll just explain that to the parent and everything would be just-"

She stopped when she saw a familiar mop of brown hair. "Hello, Ms Count."

"M-Mrs Van Helsing." Ingrid choked out.

"It's Mrs Halloway now. I got remarried and as well as a new husband, I have a step-daughter now."

Ingrid nodded, gulping. "You said that your daughter experienced unnatural-"

"Beings, yes. Can we talk in your office? Preferably with your brother?"

Ingrid's blue eyes pierced through the brunettes as she finally nodded again.

"Please, follow me." she smirked.

...

Erin paced to and fro almost wearing out the carpet.

"Can you please stop?" Talitha groaned, sighing as she unfolded her legs.

"Oh, am I disturbing your chi, chai or whatever?"

Talitha rolled her eyes, standing up from her place on the table. "I was meditating. Teaching a bunch of annoying 13 year olds take a lot out of you!"

"Yeah, right. What's so bad about them?"

"They're disrespectful. Someone should mess their tea leaves up."

Erin groaned. "Stop with the hippie stuff, will you? Plus, Mina Van Helsing's here. With Ingrid and Vlad in the same room as her. Anything could happen."

"That's why I'm trying to transfer my positive energy to Vlad."

"For fang's sake! I'm out of here." Erin yelled, storming out and bumping into Zara.

"Hey! Watch it, Half-Fang!" Zara hissed.

Erin laughed. "You don't threaten me."

Zara tilted her head and folded her arms. "Don't I?" she asked, her eyes going pitch black. "I could use my eyes - just my eyes - to snap you in a thousand ways."

Erin raised an eyebrow as her red lips smirked. "Oh yeah?" she chuckled.

Zara didn't reply as the sound of bone breaking filtered the air. _Snap! _filled the air again.

"S-stop, what are you doing?" Erin screamed, watching her hand fall limp.

Zara's eyes returned back to their bark brown and she smiled. "Sorry about that. When someone challenges me, I make sure they regret it. That should heal within thirty minutes, don't worry."

With that, the sixteen year old made her way back to her class.

Hugo came by and watched Erin's whitened face. "You bumped into Zara, didn't you?" he winced. "Don't worry, she's harmless... half the time. She has these weird freaky powers and Vlad's teaching her how to control them. Just don't annoy her otherwise she's a mess of raging hormones and could dust you. Anyway, I better get back. I only came up for my textbook."

Erin shakily watched Hugo rush down after his girlfriend and gulped. One thing she learned, Zara's a nutjob.

She was brought back to Earth when Vlad, Ingrid and Mina stalked into the throne room. She quickly sped to the throne room in time to see Talitha stand up.

"We have a quarter of the slayers on our side." Vlad announced.

Well... that was just disappointing.


	6. Howl Like Me

"What about the wolves?"

Vlad lifted his head up from his marking and raised an eyebrow at Hugo's comment.

"They're kids."

"Aren't Zara and I 'kids' too?"

"But you're vampires and I'm responsible for you guys. Plus, your powers are none like the normal vampires."

Hugo nodded. "I meant to tell you... I have these wolf friends. And they know the wolves who came. I kind of asked the mother of one to bring them down. Talk peace treaties. There are many alphas out there who are with the idea of peace. Vampires and wolves have been living side by side in peace for centuries. And they can help with this battle. Unite the supernaturals!"

Vlad smiled, closing his mark book. "When are they coming?"

"Today?" Hugo winced. "I thought since it was Saturday and everything-"

He was interrupted by a thunderstorm and Ingrid appearing behind him.

"Who invited WOLVES into my school?!"

"We've had wolves!" Vlad retorted.

Ingrid hissed. "But these ones where invited! On purpose!"

Piers came running into the room. "The... uh, Wolfbloods? Yeah, Wolfbloods are waiting downstairs. Shall I bring them up?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Maybe so?" Hugo grinned.

Piers looked flustered as Zara and Erin waltzed in, smiling at Ingrid's displeasure.

"Who let the dogs in?" Erin asked, folding her arms.

"Woof, woof, woof, woof!" Zara played along.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Bring them to the throne room. Vladimir, we'll talk about this later." She hissed at Hugo before disappearing.

"Now, she'll be looking for the next vintage blood to sip on. Do let them up, Piers." Vlad sighed.

Piers nodded and ran off downstairs.

"I see you two are on better terms?" Hugo asked Zara and Erin.

Zara raised a brow. "Who says?"

"Why can't we get along for the fun of it?" Erin smirked.

"Whatever. All we know is that you two are bat crazy." Hugo smiled, waving Talitha in. "Lookie here! Tabitha's decided to join us."

Talitha hissed. "It's _Talitha_."

"You say soy, I say pure. Potato, potahto." Hugo retorted.

"Where's the newbie?" she asked, ignoring Hugo.

Vlad shrugged. "He spends most of his time in his room. Says he's uncomfortable with the social awkwardness we bring him."

Zara laughed. "I'm sociably awkward? Says the guy hiding in lonesome." she said just as Piers showed the wolves inside.

"Oh God... There's... many. Ingrid's going to flip." Hugo whispered to Vlad.

"Good day, I'm Vladimir Dracula. Grand High Vampire, Vampire King, blah, blah, blah..." he said, rolling his eyes at Hugo's comment.

"Imara. Imara Cipriani. And this is my son, Terrence and his friends, Jana, Matei, Emilia and Selina. And of course you are familiar with Madeline, Rhydian and Jana." The eldest female said.

Vlad nodded. "Nice to meet you all and see you again if we are already acquainted."

"We have more wolves on our side but they could not attend today's meeting. I see that this was organised by your assistant?"

Vlad turned to Hugo. "You could call him that. These are Hugo, Zara and Erin. My sister, Ingrid, is off somewhere being... what a moody female is really and our other vampire in waiting is resting."

"Do you all sleep in coffins?" Emilia asked.

"Emilia!" Matei hissed.

Zara chuckled. "It's okay. It's a totally valid question." she said, smiling at the twelve year old. "Hugo and I don't sleep in coffins. We have beds. Coffins are just so... out of date."

"Are you calling me old, Zara?" Vlad teased.

"No. I simply said that coffins are outdated. You even slept in a bed a year after your transformation." Zara argued her case. "Coffins shouldn't be something that connects vampires to their surroundings. Other things should, like fangs." she said, baring her fangs. "You shouldn't worry," she aimed at the wolves. "I'm purely vegetarian. I haven't had a drop of human blood since my transformation and trust me, that was hard dedication!"

"That's so cool!" Emilia grinned.

Hugo smiled. "No, you're so cool. We're pretty much undead. But you're living breathing people. With hearts that beat. Consider yourself lucky."

Tommy walked in mid-yawn and raised an eyebrow. He quickly shut his mouth and turned to Vlad. "We have guests, Vlad? Why wasn't I called?"

"Says the creepy loner." Erin mumbled, receiving a glare from Tommy.

"I thought you needed the rest. These are Wolfbloods. They're here to help with the treaty and the peace." Vlad explained.

Tommy let out a chuckle. "Since we are uniting the supernaturals, how about mummies, zombies, wizards and witches?"

"That's what I said!" Hugo high fived him. "We can have a bigger army if we get every supernatural being on board."

"Don't tell me there's fairies too?" Selina asked.

Vlad nodded. "Vicious little creatures. We don't call them fairies though. We call them parasites."

"Because they get inside your food and could poison you without you knowing."

They all turned to the voice which had spoken.

"Ingrid Dracula at your service. Sorry for not... meeting you sooner. Had things to sort out."

Imara smiled. "The Lady of the House, hmm? I see you're running a successful business. You don't get many vampiresses hoping to start schools. Especially for humans."

"The Breathers need educations, do they not? And it proves to be a valuable source of income." Ingrid replied, picking at her nails.

Vlad cut in. "We need to start drawing up peace treaties between clans and..."

"Packs." Jana helped him.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Between our clans and your packs. As I am basically Vampire King and whatever, I can vouch for the majority of the vampiric population. There are still some rebels opposed to the idea of uniting with both wolves and slayers. Breathers are an exception but when the times come or IF it comes, I am very much hoping to live peacefully with Breathers or humans as you call them."

Ingrid chuckled. "Stop trying too hard, Vladimir. You're flustering yourself."

"Never was good at public speaking, huh?" Erin joined in.

"Guys. This is serious." Tommy cut in. "I believe it's a great idea for uniting the Breathers too if the time comes, Vlad."

Vlad nodded. "Thank you. Your take on this, Wolfbloods?"

Imara shrugged. "We've spent decades and centuries keeping our secret from being exposed. There are a select few who are known to our species. We hope it stays that way until the new dawn comes."

"Thank you." Vlad smiled. "How-how many alphas are here at the moment?"

"Three. Jana, Imara and I." Rhydian replied. "Well, I'm more of a substitute for Jana and for Maddy's dad but I still count."

Vlad chuckled. "Of course. We shall prepare three treaties right this minute. Piers?"

"You got it. Be right back." Piers' Scottish accent ran through as he jogged off.

Hugo grinned at TJ. "Seems like we're going to see a lot more of each other, mate."

"Still can't believe you beat me at that skateboarding competition five years ago."

"What can I say? No hard feelings?" Hugo retorted.

TJ scoffed. "No hard feelings? No hard feelings my-"

"Drinks anyone?" Talitha grinned.

...

"That went well. Three new ally packs." Vlad said.

Erin kissed his cheek and patted his shoulder. "Who knew my little Vlad was a perfect negotiator?"

"I knew." Vlad grinned.

Erin's smile dropped as she stood up. "Talitha should be back from her Night Watch soon."

"How about we do one? Tomorrow."

"And Zara can join. After our little... encounter, we've been close."

Vlad smiled. "I'm glad you two are getting on. Zara... she's like another little sister. I saved her life, you know?"

"What about her blood lust?"

"What about it?" Vlad gulped.

"She nor Hugo have had it, yet. It's soon going to affect them."

Vlad sighed. "And when that time comes, I'll help them through it."

"But they've not had human blood. And they can't have it."

He looked up at her, his eyes piercing into hers. "I. Will. Get. Them. Through. It. End of conversation."

With that, she was left alone with her hair flying about her face.


	7. More Surprises

**I know that George and Sally were mindwiped but let's pretend that they regained their lovely memories just like Jonno and his mum did years ago.**

* * *

Ingrid sniffed, her eyes turning red as the other supernaturals sniffed the air as well.

"I smell... breather," she hissed, baring her fangs.

Zara chuckled. "Probably Piers trying on his new aftershave for your anniversary."

Ingrid hissed at her. "Fangs for the memories(!) I was hoping he had forgotten. But this is different. It's female."

Zara sighed, sniffing once again to find that Ingrid was accurate. A Dracula was never wrong. Except from the few hundred times that they were.

Vlad finally looked up from the treaty and at Jonno.

"Slayer?"

Vlad shook his head. "Don't worry, this one's for me," he replied, about to stand but the door banged open.

A pretty curly headed brunette stalked in, her hand luggage tightly held in her arms. The fifteen-year-old smiled brightly, wiping a sweaty hand on her mini skirt.

"I'm home!"

Ingrid's mouth dropped as Vlad's opened and made a sound of surprise.

"G-George! What are you doing here?!"

Hugo's and Tommy's ears pricked in curiosity.

George grinned. "Mum's away for the weekend so she said that you guys can look after me. Didn't you get her text? Or e-mail."

Vlad looked flustered as he searched his pockets for his phone, finally retrieving it to find twenty-seven missed calls and 3 texts from their mother.

"Number 1, short notice and number 2, I'm pretty much swamped."

"Same here!" Ingrid quickly added.

George looked around at everyone. "Are you having a party?"

"Uh... no? This is for the..." Vlad turned to Ingrid for help.

"Garside Grange Parents Society meeting with the... uh, Student School Council." Hugo quickly stepped in, receiving a nod of thanks from Vlad.

George frowned. "Oh. That's totes boring. How about I find my room and you can deal with me later?"

"Or how about you leave?" Zara mumbled in reply.

George raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Leave."

Vlad sighed. "Now, let's not get too hasty."

"Why are you defending a Breather? And why does she know you?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

Vlad hesitantly looked around. "She's... my half sister?"

"You're half Breather?!" Erin squealed, nearly collapsing out of her seat.

"Is that, like, a problem or something?" George scoffed.

Erin hissed at her but the teenager remained unfazed. "I've seen it all with Ingrid."

"I've seen it all with Ingrid."

"Did she try and bite-"

"Everything." Ingrid cut in, sighing. "Great! Now Breather Sister is back and we are never going to get this sorted are we?"

Vlad sighed, turning to his younger sister. "George... We're extremely busy so can't you stay with some other family?"

George looked down, shaking her head. "I promise I won't be trouble. I won't get in your way!"

Piers burst through the door. "Guys! Little wee George is-" he turned and found her waving. "...here." he finished.

"Yeah, fangs for the notice, Piers!" Ingrid hissed. "Now, keep Tabitha out before we are all joining in with her hippy meditation."

"It's Talitha and sure. I have her hooked on this new online game that I-"

"Don't care and take George with you." Vlad sighed, watching them finally leave. "I apologise, alphas, packs and slayers. She..."

"It's fine. Now we know why you're vegetarian." Jana smiled.

Vlad smiled back. "Yeah."

"She seems really cool! I love her fashion sense." Emilia grinned, bouncing in her seat slightly.

Vlad chuckled. "She wasn't always like that. I, uh, haven't seen her in two years."

"Surely you called her?"

"All the time. When I could but lately things have been hectic."

Jonno patted his back. "We understand." He told his friend.

"You guys seem friendly for a vampire and slayer," Matei noticed.

Jonno nodded. "Yeah, we've known each other since we were kids. It was funny seeing our dads at each other's throats all the time."

"Before he died." His mother added quietly.

The Grand High Vampire swallowed. "Really am terribly sorry about that."

"Why?" Jonno asked. "I've come to terms that it wasn't your fault. Don't fret about it."

Vlad nodded and looked around. "Well, let's get back to the matter at hand. These peace treaties."

...

Erin caught up with Vlad just as he was about to knock on George's door.

"What are we going to do about Zara and Hugo's powers? They're becoming stronger."

Vlad sighed, rubbing his face before smoking them into his room for peace. "I'll teach them. They'll need to spar and read up on a lot of Lore."

"Lore's boring. Especially when you're a young vamp." Erin mumbled.

"It has everything they need to know. I'll teach them how to smoke, phase, control their urges, turn into bats for a longer amount of time... Everything, they'll know."

Erin placed a hand on her hip, "They're nearly as strong as you. They're not normal vampires."

"I know that-"

"Just the other day, she broke my arm with just her eyes!"

Vlad chuckled a little. "She can get a bit-"

"She needs to control herself. Although we are on better terms, I am deeply concerned that she might not be able to turn back when she needs to. Her dark side and normal side are very different, she needs to separate them."

"Like you can?" Vlad hissed, his eyes flashing red before they turned normal. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"I deserve all that's coming to me. I did run off with your brother/cousin and technically cheat on you so..." She raised her arms up in defence. "I'm just worried about my new ally. I suppose that you should be too."

Vlad crossed his arms. "You know, this could play to our advantage. This saboteur won't know what's coming to him."


	8. Forsaken Hexes

**Most of the words in this chapter are fake and some don't even fit proper Latin sentences but let's ignore that, hmm? ;) Although I used to do Latin and got the certificate, I still use Google Translate to help me :)**

* * *

Vlad halted, his hands hanging loosely on his tie.

"Uh, Zara?"

Zara stopped, turning to face him with a smile. "Yeah?" She checked her watch, "I'm not late for registration, am I?"

"No," Vlad replied. "Not that..." He took three steps towards her and inspected her face. "You look different..."

"I do? I'm trying this new lippy shade that Erin got for me. It tastes like grape, yum."

Vlad shook his head. "Zara, your eyes are glowing gold."

Zara's eyes widened as she searched for the nearest mirror, groaning when she remembered that she didn't have a reflection.

"What do you mean they're gold?! What's happening?"

Vlad looked around before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the living quarters to find Talitha who was off for the morning.

"Tal?"

"Yes...?"

Talitha was practising yoga in a compromising position as she gave them a smile.

"Zara's eyes are gold..."

Talitha yelped, breaking her pose as she landed on her bottom with a shocked glance at the teenager. "They're gold. What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Zara squealed. "I guess I-"

She held her hand to her throat and tried to speak. Clawing at it, she realised that she was shedding gold sparkles.

"Vlad..." Talitha drew out, backing away. "I-I think she's turning into a statue..."

Vlad turned to face the teenager and indeed, she was slowly turning gold. "Someone's hexed you. Like seriously full on vamped hexed you."

"Why...?" Zara croaked out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Am I... dying?"

"No! Don't think that, Zara! You'll be fine, we'll get to the bottom of this. I promise. First, I'll inform your teachers that you're unwell. We need to find out what hex has been put on you." Talitha said, grabbing her jacket and leaving.

Zara turned to Vlad, her eyes wide in fear. "If I die... Tell Hugo that-"

"You won't die. And you can tell Hugo whatever you want, yourself." Vlad whispered, hugging her.

He left her in her room, crying over a picture of her and her family as he searched for Ingrid.

"Vlad!"

"George, hey. Do you want to go to school or stay up here?"

George shrugged. "I guess stay up here. I have a book that I'm hooked into so I'll probably sit by the fireplace and read it with a hot cuppa."

Vlad nodded. "Don't go to Zara's room, she's in a state but I think Erin is around to keep you company if you want?"

"No. I'm fine but I'll see you for dinner?"

Vlad gave her a smile. "Yeah, see you." He replied, watching her head back into the living room.

...

"It's nearly midnight..." Ingrid groaned, her eyes closing as she slowly turned her millionth page of vampire curses and hexes.

"Zara doesn't have long!" Vlad snapped. "She's too far into her transformation into a living statue."

Hugo paced the room, his own book of hexes in his hands. "Uh, there's only two on statue hexes but they don't say anything about turning gold..."

"Gold was what Midas wished for so a vampire from his time thought it suited to create a hex around that..." Ingrid said, offering her knowledge. "But this is as far as the hex tells me. There's nothing on reversal, just background."

Erin piped up from her position on the floor with five books surrounding her. "How about, 'Midas Hex - potions'?"

Talitha shook her head. "She's far into the transformation. Her throat's closed up so potions are a bust."

Tommy suggested, "'Midas Vampire Statue Hex - reversal incantations'?"

Vlad shook his head. "Those are too dangerous. They're begging to cause more trouble than help."

"Then we've got nothing." Tommy sighed, throwing the book into the 'read' pile.

"Those are all the books," Ingrid stated. "She could die in less than twenty minutes. " She rubbed her head in worry. "I could do with a cup of blood tea by the fire right now if we weren't in this situation..."

Vlad's head snapped up. "George..." He hissed.

He disappeared, leaving the other members of the household confused and intrigued.

...

Vlad found his half-sister, sitting where she said she would be with a book that had a familiar iron padlock on it.

"Icah-li shah-tah..." He heard her mumble. "Do-tah viscu... visca? Visci... Vampire Midas Golden Statue Hex - Midas statuam auream hex. 'Et auri, ut malediceret vobis.' I curse you to turn gold. But how do I uncurse you?"

Vlad's fangs slipped down, his eyes turning black. "It was you..." He growled.

George jumped, the book falling onto the floor, the pages spilling out.

"Why?"

"She-she was mean to me-"

Vlad tutted. "That's no reason to commit a dangerous hex. You're not even a vampire how can you..." His eyes widened. "You're a witch?"

"No!" George cried. "I'm connected to you so I could... I could perform the hexes. I'm not what you think I am!"

Vlad drew his tongue on top of his teeth. "How do you reverse it?"

"That's what I'm trying to do! I don't want her to die!"


End file.
